


a note

by five_rice



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU-ish where monokuma doesnt put the stupid time limit, Confessions, Gen, OC, grgrgrrrrbarkbarkwoof, i havent written anything in so long, kaede i miss u >:((, not good at titles, oot? kokichi, teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five_rice/pseuds/five_rice
Summary: You've been living in the school peacefully for about 3 months now with the other students. Tension is still high on whether a body will be discovered soon. Given the time you've been trapped here, anyone could break at any second. But besides that, there's something else making you nervous today.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Original Character(s), Oma Kokichi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	a note

**Author's Note:**

> i found this work in my notes app from like 6 months ago, and i dont think ill continue it unless ppl ask ig

It was first thing in the morning, and everyone was gathered at the dining hall as usual. Kaede and Shuichi were sitting at the end of the table, whispering things to eachother, looking like they were plotting something. Kirumi was going around the table, checking on everyone and how they liked their meals. Kaito was talking to everyone who would listen, saying something about a ...battle? Anyways, it didn't matter right now, you were too nervous to listen to whatever that guy had to say.

You eyed Kokichi from across the table, searching his face for any emotions. But as usual, all you could see was a mask. You noticed you've been staring for an uncomfortably long time, and were about to turn back to your plate before Kokichi looked up and tilted his head with a grin, waving his hand at you. You felt your face turning red as you looked away as fast as possible. 

You continued eating until you were interrupted by a loud sound at the other end of the table. You quickly looked over to see Kokichi looking down on everyone, standing with one foot on his chair and the other at the edge of the table. 

"Ahem, ahem." Kokichi gently hit his fist against his chest lightly for each 'ahem'. "I have an announcement to make!" He said while grinning and glanced over the room.

"Kokichi! Get down from there, you might fall or injure the others!" Kirumi approached him and tried pulling him down, but Kokichi freed himself from her (suprisingly strong) grasp and he jumped onto the middle of the table, utensils and food falling to the ground.

"Kokichi, get to the point. Perhaps you have a clue about how to get out of here?" Shuichi calmly asked Kokichi, staring him in the eye.

"Nope! I don't have anything about that, nada!" Kokichi smiled. Losing interest immediately, Shuichi slumped back in his chair and you could hear his faint whispers with Kaede. 

'That was a waste of my precious two seconds.'

Kaede lightly laughed. 'It's Kokichi, what do you expect?'

"Anyway. I'll get to the point." Kokichi swiftly turned around and pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket. You felt yourself sweat a little.

"What's that?" Tsumugi asked. Not gonna lie, her voiced suprised you as her presence is always so forgettable. You apologised to her in your head.

"Oh. You want to know? Well I guess I'll have to read it all to you guys then." He glanced around the room, scanning everyones faces. You knew what he was doing, and you wanted to leave so bad, but it would be too obvious and you stayed in your seat. 

Kokichi cleared his throat again and held the paper high and away from his face and started reading. 

"'Hey Kokichi, I'm a coward for doing this through a letter, but I don't know when else I could tell you this. I don't want any regrets. I like you.'" Your face turned pale as he continued reading.

"'You've helped me out a lot the time we've spent here, and I'm really thankful. You may be a dumbass, and you make too many jokes, but I also like that about you. There's no way I'm writing my name down after saying that, so if you wanna give me an answer, you better guess who I am. From, Monokuma.'" Kokichi looked up from the paper with the widest grin on his face.

"So? Who wrote this?" Kokichi flapped the paper in the air. You felt like burying your face in your hands, but you knew how obvious it would be. Somehow, you were able to keep it to yourself.

“Was not Monokuma? End of letter says ‘From, Monokuma’…” Gonta broke the silence. 

“Ah, no, Gonta…” Tsumugi interupted him and tried explaining that it was a joke. You don’t think any explaining could get through that bug-lovers head.

“Cut the crap, Kokichi. We all know you wrote it, now get off the table.” You turned to Kaito, who was scratching the back of his head, pretty obviously tired of the shenanigans.

“Hmm, not too sure about that.” Kokichi scanned the room again, with his eyes finally landing on you as he smirked. 

You felt heat crawl up your face and you couldn’t stand it anymore. “Um! T-This is a pointless conversation, I’m going back to my room.” You stood up from your seat and quickly dashed towards the door. Once you were out, you started running.

’That asshat! He knew it was me from the start, didn’t he?’ You thought to yourself as you neared the dorm building. 

‘He just wanted to make fun of me, that fucker! Why do I even like him?’ You entered your room and slammed the door behind you.


End file.
